Flip-flops are storage devices that are commonly used in electronic circuits—and, more particularly, in sequential logic systems—to temporarily store binary data. Several types of flip-flops use system clock signals to regulate the receipt, storage, and output of binary data. Many such clock-based flip-flops use the clock inefficiently, particularly in instances where new, incoming data is identical to the data presently stored in the flip-flop. Thus, flip-flops that efficiently account for instances in which incoming data is identical to stored data are desired.